


Drops of Jupiter

by drarryandharry



Series: Drarryandharry Tumblr One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I can’t tag, M/M, Song fic, Teacher AU, aaaahhhhhh, getting together fic, just the boys being cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryandharry/pseuds/drarryandharry
Summary: Draco is the last person Harry expects to see in the room of requirement.Fic inspired by Drops of Jupiter by Train.





	Drops of Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> I put something on here!! Go me!! Firstly the characters aren’t mine, credit to jk, no profit made and all the other housekeeping.   
> Technically I know Drops of Jupiter isn’t actually about romantic love but I do what I want.   
> I just love these boys. Hope everyone at least likes the story. If you leave kudos/comments I will be forever in your debt!

Ever since he started working as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, the room of requirement was his first stop for time to relax. He did his marking in cosy Gryffindor coloured armchairs, and he sketched pictures of owls on an oak desk the room somehow knew he loved. Of course, he had an office like all other teachers, but in the interest of impartiality house decorations weren’t allowed in teachers rooms. So when Harry went to grade his fifth year preliminary OWL papers, the last person he expected to find in his beloved makeshift office was Draco Malfoy. 

 

Draco Lucius Malfoy, who was supposed to be on a teacher shadowing programme at Beauxbatons Academy. Draco Lucius Malfoy, who’d saved him countless times over the course of his life. Draco “the love of my life” Lucius Malfoy. He’d placed himself on one of the gold and red sofas, and was flicking through what seemed to be a set of lesson plans. The sound of muggle music floated through the air, and Draco was mouthing the words:  _ “tell me, did you fall from a shooting star, one without a permanent scar.”  _

 

After copious staring, Harry spoke up. “Hey, what are you doing here?”

 

“I asked McGonagall where you were, she said you’re were teaching but you’d show up here eventually and if you wanted to see me I knew the room would let you in.” Draco put down his papers on a nearby table, “I thought this was the best option.”

 

“But why are you here? Why do you want to see me?” Harry felt the butterflies flutter in his stomach. Except they were massive butterflies and they weren’t so much fluttering as flying around like there was no tomorrow. 

 

“I quit my course at Beauxbatons. It didn’t feel right.” Draco sighed, “There was something missing. So I’ve come back. Neville says he’ll let me shadow him as long as I help in the greenhouse.”

 

“That course was perfect for you Draco.” Saying his first name still felt odd to Harry. “I thought you wanted to be away from all this,” he said, gesturing around the room. 

 

“I did. At least I thought I did,” Draco stood up, his hand was shaking as he tried to explain, “but like I said something was missing. I was so stupid, I had to go all the way to France to figure it out.” He turned down the music in the background, then sat back down again, fiddling with the silver stitching on his robes. “I’m selfish, I know that, and after everything my father did, I wanted to prove I was stronger. Better than he was. To everyone. So I couldn’t figure out why when I had the chance to give you up, I never did.”

 

“Honestly I never-” Harry started to talk, but was interrupted by Draco, who didn’t seem to hear him. 

 

“I couldn’t stand to see you gone. I couldn’t deal with it. And at Beauxbatons I sat around wondering where you were and what you were doing and I knew I needed to see you. I came back to do this.”

 

Harry was in shock. So much so that he didn’t notice Draco talk the exams out of his hand and onto the wooden desk. He wasn’t aware of the hands on his neck and in his hair till Draco said, “Tell me to stop.”

 

“I don’t want to.”

 

_ Did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there? _   
  



End file.
